The Julius L. Chambers Biomedical Biotechnology Research Institute (UNC LCCC) at North Carolina Central University (NCCU) and the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (UNC LCCC) at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) propose to continue an effective, sustainable, and mutually beneficial partnership in cancer research that focuses on African-American health disparities. During the past year and with funding from the National Cancer Institute, the two institutions have firmly established the Partnership by building on complementary institutional strengths conducting joint planning in the molecular and population sciences, and emphasizing a concrete and feasible "gateway" initiative: establishment of an NCCU Cancer Core Laboratory for molecular/genetic analysis in cancer research. The Partnership now proposes to expand its initiatives through an NCI-funded Cooperative Planning Grant (U56) for Comprehensive Minority Institution/Cancer Partnership. In addition to continued efforts in molecular/genetic analysis and the Cancer Core Laboratory, the Partnership will emphasize a series of linked gateway pilot initiatives, accompanied by technology transfer, that lead toward a major collaborative research project (with outreach/health education components) a population-based cohort study of prostate cancer in African-American men. This project will be a major focus of the planned application for a Comprehensive Minority Institution/Cancer Center Partnership (U54 CMI/CCP) grant. Specific collaborative components of the proposal include: two pilot research projects (assay development and cohort development); a pilot program in outreach and education; resource and infrastructure enhancement centering on the JLC-BBRI Cancer Core Laboratory; and career development for junior faculty and students. The UNC Lineberger and UNC-Chapel Hill offer the Partnership: 1) extensive experience, expertise, and resources for cancer research and training; and 2) a demonstrated interest in minority health disparities. The JLC-BBRI and NCCU offer the Partnership: 1) experience and expertise in reaching minority populations through culturally appropriate and sensitive interventions; 2) opportunities to access minority populations; and 3) training opportunities for minority students potentially interested in careers in cancer research. These complementary institutional strengths will help the Partnership: 1) establish an effective cancer research infrastructure/program and increase training opportunities at a minority serving institution; and 2) enhance community- and population-based research targeting minority cancer-related health disparities and increase training of minority scientists at an NCI funded Coin comprehensive Cancer Center.